


An angel sings

by orphan_account



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Christmas Fluff, First Kiss, Fluff, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Love Confessions, M/M, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 05:34:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21423010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Is it super early for Christmas?Yes.Did that stop me?No.Crowley constantly caught Aziraphale singing Christmas love songs and he realised they were all dedicated to him.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 82
Collections: Ineffable Songbook





	An angel sings

_"He's all I want just for me underneath my Christmas tree._ _I'll be waiting here. Santa that's my only wish this year..."_

Crowley woke up from his nap on Aziraphale's couch to the soft singing of an angel. He closed his eyes immediately after opening them, so Aziraphale wouldn't realise he was awake. The angel's voice was so sweet and soft, he could barely listen to the lyrics. He didn't know that Aziraphale knew those modern Christmas songs. But after the almost-Apocalypse, his angel was full of surprises.

He could tell that Aziraphale was still decorating the bookshop. All his decorations were really elegant and quite old. They looked like the ones they sold in those expensive vintage stores.  
Crowley had offered to help him but he had quickly given up and fell asleep on the couch lulled by Aziraphale's peaceful movements.  
He drove his attention back to the lyrics of the song. Could the angel mean those lyrics he was singing or was it just a random song? The truth is that Crowley really hoped that after Armageddon they would finally take the next step in their relationship. But he didn't wanna rush things. Go too fast.

After a couple of minutes, Aziraphale's voice sent him back to sleep.

____________

"It's snowing like crazy outside! Don't be silly my dear. Stay here tonight."

"Are you sure angel?"

"Of course. I mean it won't be the first time, right? And I know how cold you get in the winter."

"Okay," Crowley instantly felt warm from the angel's words.

"Why don't I make us some hot cocoa? To get us warm?" Aziraphale was excited like a little kid.

"Sounds great."

He got up, but before he started preparing their chocolates, he put on some music.

_"I really can't stay_   
_But baby it's cold outside_   
_Got to go away_   
_But baby it's cold outside_   
_This evening has been_   
_Been hoping you'd drop in_   
_So very nice_   
_I'll hold your hands they're just like ice..."_

While making their drinks, Aziraphale was softly humming along with the song smiling. Crowley paid attention to the lyrics again.

_Could that be a coincedence?_

The angel sat down next to him with their cocoas ready.

"How is it?" he asked impatiently, when Crowley took the first sip.

"Perfect."

Aziraphale took his hands into his own and Crowley looked at him with his softest look.

"Hopefully it will warm you up my dear."

____________

Aziraphale had invited him for dinner. He told him he would cook for them and Crowley was really curious to try for the first time food prepared by the angel. It was the angel's first time of cooking, so he was ready to have a positive reaction no matter how the food would be, in order not to get his angel sad.

Thankfully he didn't have to fake his reaction since the food was really tasty.

"I'm impressed angel. Everything is really good."

"I'm glad you like it dear. I know you don't usually eat, so it means a lot you tried it."

"Anything for you angel." He really meant it when he said that.

"Well... Time for the dessert then."

"You have made dessert too?"

"Of course! You know it's the most important part of every dinner," he laughed as he got up to bring it.

When he returned, the soft Christmas tunes that were playing in the backround while they were eating changed and the melody of another song hit Crowley's ears.

Aziraphale was humming along again as Crowley was taking his first bite of the chocolate cake.

_"I just want you for my own. _   
_More than you could ever know. _   
_Make my wish come true. _   
_All I want for Christmas is you..." _

"Aziraphale?" he asked with a look full of suspicion.

"Yes dear?"

"What's up with all the singing?" his one brow was raised.

"What do you mean?"

"What do _I_ mean? What do _these songs_ mean? Are you trying to tell me something?"

Crowley was being bold because he was sure he had figured out what the angel was trying to do.

Aziraphale smiled. "Finally. I was running out of songs."

They both laughed and Aziraphale got up and stood right in front of Crowley.

"So am I really all you want for Christmas?"

"You have no idea dear," the angel replied, cupped Crowley's cheeks and brushed his lips against his.

"I love you," he whispered on Crowley's lips.

"I love you too angel," he whispered back.  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
